piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
Everybody Hates Me
" " is the twenty-fourth episode of the second season of PINY Institute of New York. Synopsis Julia needs Lilith's help to make the best project for the annual science fair, but why is everyone against her? Plot TBA Features Characters * Lilith Henderson * Julia Cooper * Rita Finucci (antagonist) * Yumiko (antagonist) * Dory Skornik * Michelle Fairchild * Tasha Robinson * Sam Ryan * William Bradley * Rania Forbes * Stella Marie * Walter * Lisa (cameo) * Lindsay Sparkles (cameo) * Jessica (cameo) * Gregory Forbes (non-speaking) * Ms. Montclair (non-speaking) * Mr. Grasso (non-speaking) * Jenny (cameo) * Sarah (cameo) * Armando * Dior * PINY students Locations * New York City ** PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York *** Make-up Room *** Horse Ranch *** Lake House (background) *** Beautiful People's Room *** Indie Girls' Room *** Gym locker room *** Piny Herald News Room *** Cafeteria *** Outdoor Canteen Terrace (background) *** Runway *** Reception *** Basketball Court *** Art Room *** Auditorium Objects * Drone Make-up Artist * Michelle's Brooch * Lilith's Brooch * Tasha's Brooch * Julia's Brooch * Rita's Bow * K.T. (prototypes) * Turbo Skate WS 3.0 * Piñata * Michelle's cellphone * Lilith's cellphone * Michelle's PINY Sweater (pictured) * Yumiko's cellphone * Rita's cellphone * Unicorn sewing machine Music Background songs * Call the Shots * Feels Like Heaven (instrumental) Trivia * This episode spans for a total of five days. * The science fair poster features Gregory Forbes striking the same pose from the TechTalk poster from "Lilith Had a Little Hen". * It's revealed that Lilith win every science fairs during her time at PINY. * It's revealed Julia isn't good at science. * Julia made a reference to "Lilith Had a Little Hen" when she asks Lilith that she can help overcome her stage frights. * Rita made a reference to "Rita Wears Nada" when she mentioned Julia "playing friends with Michelle". * Yumiko's name is revealed in this episode. * Once again despite Yumiko didn't say a single word, Rita pretends that she did as a way to make it seems Yumiko is talking to her. * Julia mentions the event of "Surprise Party" when she said, "Everybody already knows that we're sisters". * At the science fair, Scotty's project bears resemble to Sam's Cosmania costume from "Cosmania". * Julia ends her friendship with Rita in this episode. * Not counting the unnamed background characters, the students' entry for the science fair is the following: ** Sam and Will: Turbo Skate WS 3.0 ** Stella and Tasha: Pinata ** Dory: Unicorn sewing machine ** Lilith and Julia: Drone Make-up Artist ** Sarah: Volcano ** Scotty: Robot * Dory's unicorn sewing machine have the same color as the unicorn from a model sheet for "American Mydol". * It's unknown who's the winner of the science fair. Cultural references * The episode title is a reference to the Chainsmokers' song of the same name. Errors * The blue-haired girl with two hair buns appears in both the first scene (which is outside) and the second scene (which is inside). * According to Julia prior to the montage sequence, Lilith had only two days left before the science fair. However, the day of the fair is inconsistent: The montage sequence lasts for three days before Lilith finally said "yes" for Julia's help. The fourth day within the episode is when the science fair happen. * There're a few scenes in which Dory's lips are pink instead of purple: ** When she gets off her Cafeteria seat and walks away from Julia. ** When she and Rita exit their room near the end of the episode. * The teal-haired girl is missing her hair decorations when the scene shows her presenting her Solar System model to Ms. Montclair at the science fair. * When Rita and Yumiko are walking on the Basketball Court seats behind Lilith and Julia at the science fair, Rita's lips are pink instead of peach. Also, Yumiko isn't supposed to be wearing her camera. * Dory's eyes are purple instead of green when both Rania and Gregory Forbes look at the Drone Make-up Artist flying. * When Rita and Yumiko run after Rita throws the Drone Make-up Artist remote control to Michelle to frame her at the science fair, Rita's right eyeball overlaps on her closed eyes when she blinks in one frame. * When everyone glare angrily at Michelle at the science fair, Will's left eyeball overlaps on his closed eye every time he blinks. * When Rita and Dory exit their room near the end of the episode, Rita's left eyeball overlaps on her closed eyes when she blinks in one frame. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2